


Ramé

by Luzbel0418



Series: Ramé [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Connor Stoll, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Coma, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Leo valdez, Omega Travis Stoll, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Teen Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzbel0418/pseuds/Luzbel0418
Summary: —No quiero hacerte daño.—Eso es lo que decís todos, y después de masca la tragedia. —dijo cortante el niño—. Qué es lo que quieres. —demandó.—Llevarte a un sitio seguro.—¡Ja! Quien, ¿tú? Un desconocido que me ha seguido todo el rato, me quiere llevar a un lugar seguro? ¡Ja! —comentó sarcásticamente el niño—. Ni loco.Los hermanos Stoll y Leo Valdez han estado juntos desde que iban en pañales. Sus vidas eran perfectas, eran una gran familia. ¿Se necesitaba más? No es hasta la llegada de un gran ser, que desea despertarse de su largo sueño, que sus vidas se ven arruinadas y puestas patas arriba.Acompaña a Travis, Connor y Leo en una aventura para sobrevivir a las grandes guerras, a la familia y a los pequeños cachorros que esta conlleva.
Relationships: Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll & Leo Valdez, Hephaestus/Esperanza Valdez (pasado), Hermes & Connor Stoll, Hermes & Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Hermes & Travis Stoll, Hermes (Percy Jackson)/Original Female Character(s), Nico di Angelo & Leo Valdez, Travis Stoll & Original Female Baby Character
Series: Ramé [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la historia principal de la serie Ramé.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke Castellan conoce a dos complicados hermanos y decide llevarlos al campamento. Eso puede ser más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ellos llevan un paquete importante con ellos, y son desconfiados con los desconocidos.

Le había dicho a Quirón que saldría a comprar y a dar una vuelta por la ciudad más cercana al campamento. Necesitaba un respiro, alejarse de ahí y recordar quién era él. A ver, el campamento y la cabaña de Hermes eran su nueva familia, eran sus hermanos a quien cuidar y enseñar a afrontar la dura vida que muchas veces era llevada por los monstruos que siempre los buscaban para comerlos. Pero hay veces que necesita alejarse un rato y refrescar la mente de todo. Ser el alfa de una pequeña familia era muy estresante.

Es en ese momento, mientras pagaba tranquilamente unas cosas en un supermercado, cuando ve a un niño de pelo oscuro rizado y vestido con ropas enormes pasar por las puertas automáticas. Para los trabajadores de ese supermercado no habría nada raro con ese niño menos por su aspecto desaliñado, pero para Luke, un semidiós hijo del dios de los ladrones, podía saber perfectamente que ese niño acababa de salir de ahí con un gran botín entre sus ropas y ni siquiera había sido detectado. 

Con un pensamiento en mente, Luke le da el dinero a la cajera y sale por la puerta, procurando mantener en el punto de mira al delgado chico. No podía evitar seguirlo, él emitía la misma aura que todos los semidioses que ha salvado y llevado al campamento, con la excepción de que el aura que sentía venir de ese niño, era muy similar al suyo. Luke sabía la respuesta a eso. Mientras esquivaba a toda la gente que paseaba o andaba con prisa por las calles, de repente, el niño gira y se mete en un estrecho callejón. Cuando Luke mira por donde el más joven se ha ido, no había nadie.

Mirando a ambos lados de la calle, Luke se adentra en el callejón con una mano sujetando fuertemente su mochila con su compra y la otra en la cuchilla de bronce, en caso de que saliera un monstruo por la esquina del callejón. Para su suerte, no había ninguna hydra ni sabueso del infierno, pero si estaba el chico, quien estaba subiendo por una escalera de incendios de un edificio abandonado para todo seguido, saltar por una ventana rota de este como si fuera un experto en parkour.

Conteniendo una maldición que intentaba salir de sus labios, Luke lo sigue y se cuela por la misma ventana, teniendo cuidado con los múltiples cristales afilados que había en esta. Aterrizando sobre los cristales rotos, Luke se adentra en el edificio claramente descuidado desde hace bastantes años. Los grafitis abundaban en todas las paredes disponibles; iban desde caricaturas hasta insultos o palabras ilegibles. Muchas de las ventanas estaban selladas con maderas astilladas y mohosas y abundaba el polvo en cantidad, haciendo que la nariz de Luke cosquillee por unos instantes. 

—Por Hades, —pensó el rubio suspirando—. ¿Qué hace un niño aquí? Es un milagro que sigan vivos.

Atento a cualquier sonido y sombra que se mueva, Luke avanzó sigilosamente por los húmedos pasillos. De repente, se giró bruscamente al escuchar un chirrido que provenía claramente de una puerta y se acercó al sonido, deteniéndose frente al niño. Estaba completamente quieto mientras sujetaba fuertemente el mango de la puerta entreabierta.

Sin decir nada, el niño de pelos rizados gira su mirada hacia atrás, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azul bebé llenos de desconfianza. Su aroma se había vuelto más amenazante y más notorio ahora que estaban en un sitio un poco más cerrado y sus músculos estaban tensos, listos para atacar en caso de que Luke hiciera un paso en falso. 

Para Luke, era claro que el niño era un alfa y que estaba protegiendo a alguien, el popurri de olores dulces propios de los omegas estaban pegados a su piel como si fueran una manta protectora. Sin acercarse demasiado, podía saber que había tres aromas diferentes en él, a parte del suyo propio, siendo dos de omegas y uno no identificable. El olor dulzón le indicaba que posiblemente era el de un bebé o que alguien estaba cargando con uno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? —preguntó con voz amenazante. Su ceño se frunció y se escuchó un siseo proveniente de él. 

—No quiero hacerte daño. 

—Eso es lo que decís todos, y después de masca la tragedia. —dijo cortante el niño—. Qué es lo que quieres. —demandó.

—Llevarte a un sitio seguro.

—¡Ja! Quien, ¿tú? Un desconocido que me ha seguido todo el rato, me quiere llevar a un lugar seguro? ¡Ja! —comentó sarcásticamente el niño—. Ni loco.

—Mira, esto es serio, de acuerdo? Si estamos mucho tiempo aquí son movernos, es muy probable que aparezca un-

—Si, ya lo se. —interrumpió el niño. Esto molestó a Luke, pero se obligó a calmarse. Enfadarse no era una buena opción ahora, y más si lo que quería era salvar al niño—. Tú también los has visto no?

—Los monstruos.

—Si. —afirmó. Él seguía quieto en su lugar, no dispuesto a moverse, como un guardián—. Nos han estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo. Hemos matado a muchos de ellos, pero siguen apareciendo.

Y se hizo un tenso silencio y nuevamente se escuchó el siseo. Esto llamó la atención de Luke y se fijó en la cargada chaqueta del chico. De entre las múltiples capas de comida enlatada y botellas de agua, salió una pequeña serpiente negra con destellos grisáceos. Esta le miró con sus brillantes ojos negros y asomó su delgada lengua, para después mirar al niño. 

— _¿Qué está pasando Con? ¿Tengo que morder a alguien?_ —preguntó una voz aniñada que sorprendentemente, provenía de la mismísima serpiente, que resultó ser una Mamba negra.

El rubio miró extrañado a la serpiente pero no asustado. Si había algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado siendo él un semidiós eran las cosas extrañas. Una serpiente que podía hablar perfectamente al igual que George y Matha no era algo inusual, no era frecuente, pero no imposible.

—¿Sabes quien es este chico? —preguntó el anteriormente llamado Con señalando a Luke. La serpiente se giró para mirarlo y volvió a sacar su lengua. 

— _Creo, es uno de los cachorros de Hermes. Humm… si no mal recuerdo… creo que se llama Luke… Caste- algo. No me acuerdo muy bien._ —dijo la serpiente, pensativa. 

—Es Castellan. —contestó Luke.

— _Y el mio Dan._ —le respondió de vuelta la serpiente con el mismo tono molesto—. _¿Qué haces aquí de todos modos? ¿No deberías estar con los demás niños en ese campamento?_

—El campamento Mestizo. 

— _Eso, eso, lo que sea._

—¿Ese no és el campamento del cual nos habló mamá? ¿El cual fue ella de pequeña? —habló Con por primera vez en un rato. Su mirada vaciló por un momento al hablar de su madre.

— _Si, ahí es donde tenían pensado llevaros._

—¿Llevaros? —preguntó Luke. 

El niño no respondió, desvió su mirada hacia el techo y se quedó en silencio durante unos treinta segundos, como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Momentos después, su estoica mirada se posó en la suya, seguía siendo desconfiada, pero algo había cambiado.

—Si, a mi hermano y a mí.

De repente, un siseo enfadado proveniente del suelo los hizo mirar hacia abajo. Ahí, arrastrándose, había nada más y nada menos que una Serpiente del Maíz, de colores rojizos y crema y de brillantes ojos marrones.

— _¡Honestamente! ¡¿Tanto os cuesta hablar más bajo?!_ —susurró enfadada la serpiente mientras empezaba a subir por la pierna del niño —. _¡¿Sabéis cuánto nos ha costado dormir a Aura?!_

—Lo sentimos Hermione, no sabía que la habíais logrado dormir. Estaba de muy mal humor cuando me había ido. —dijo en voz baja Con—. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Hambre? ¿Pañales? ¿Frío?

— _Yo creo que echaba de menos a Leo… la pobre ha llorado un buen rato hasta que tu hermano la ha amamantado. Se ha dormido por el cansancio._

—¿Está Travis despierto?

— _Si, de hecho os estaba escuchando mientras hablabais_. —contestó Hermione—. _Dice que este chico no ha mentido en ningún momento._

—¿Ah no?

—No. —contestó una nueva voz, proveniente de la habitación que el chico seguía protegiendo—. Ni siquiera con el apellido. 

Todo seguido, la puerta se abrió con un poderoso chirrido que resonó por las huecas paredes del edificio. 

Decir que eran parecidos era poco, eran prácticamente iguales! El joven tenía el mismo pelo rizado oscuro, los mismos ojos color bebé, la misma piel pecosa e incluso eran casi de la misma altura. Las únicas diferencias que podía encontrar Luke era que sus rasgos eran más suaves, que él superaba a su hermano por unos centímetros, tenía más pecas y su olor claramente indicaba que era un omega. Su ropa era claramente diferente a la del otro, llevando unos pantalones de chándal anchos, una sudadera gris y una enorme chaqueta verde oscura. También tenia un aroma lechoso impregnado en su piel, pero habiendo esuchado la conversación anterior entre las serpientes y el niño, Luke podía deducir que habia un cachorro con él. 

—Pareces sincero, Luke Castellan. —dijo con voz risueña el omega—. Pero las apariencias engañan, y más con los hijos de Hermes.

—Puedo dar fe de ello. —Luke suelta una risa y mira a los ojos del mayor de los hermanos. Claramente era el que llevaba las riendas ahí; detrás de toda esa travesura, Luke sabía que este chico era muy astuto e inteligente, poderoso también. 

—Dime Luke, ¿que consigues llevándonos al campamento que tanto aprecias? —si fuera otra persona o semidiós, el poder que tenía su voz, le había instado a hablar de más y a caer en sus encantos. Pero él no era cualquiera de ellos, si había algo bueno de ser un hijo de Hermes era que estos encantos no funcionaban con él. Después de todo, esa era una de las pocas habilidades que se podían heredar de su padre.

— _Oh._ —susurró Dan—. _Él es uno de ellos…_

—Ya veo… —razonó Hermione—. _Así que tú eres unos de los pocos semidioses que pueden resistir a su persuasión…_

—¿Entonces? ¿Vais a venir? Deduzco por el lugar que no tenéis donde quedaros, y sabiendo que sois dos y que además tenéis un cachorro con vosotros, debe de ser difícil lidiar con ellos. —dijo Luke mirando a ambos hermanos—. Ahí en el campamento mestizo tenéis cama, comida y protección contra los monstruos.

— _Yo diría que fuéramos._ —confesó Dan mirando a los dos hermanos—. _Íbamos a ir ahí de todos modos, ¿no?_

—No nos iría mal. —sonrió el omega a su hermano. Este se relajó un poco más ante su presencia, se encogió de hombros y entró en la oscura habitación, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Luke. 

El omega se rio ante esta acción del alfa menor y acomodó de mejor manera el pequeño bulto que sostenía entre sus brazos dentro de la gran chaqueta. Momentos después, el niño salió con dos mochilas a cuestas, toda la comida que guardaba en su chaqueta había sido guardada y esta había sido abrochada hasta arriba para evitar el frio.

Los tres empezaron a andar, salieron por el mismo lugar por el que entraron y se escabulleron por las múltiples calles de la ciudad. En algún momento de la caminata, Hermione se había ido junto al omega y se encontraba enrollada alrededor del pequeño paquete que balbuceaba en sueños. Dan siguió quejándose de que tenía frío, así que se metió dentro de la chaqueta del alfa más joven.

—Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado. —dijo de repente el omega de pelo rizado oscuro, deteniendo sus pasos y mirándolo. Una traviesa sonrisa propia de los hijos de Hermes adornó sus rasgos élficos. 

—Eso es verdad. —estuvo de acuerdo Luke. El otro se rio. 

—Me llamo Travis Stoll, este es mi hermano pequeño Connor. —señaló Travis—. Como habrás escuchado, ellos son Dan y Hermione, y ella… 

De repente, empezó a mercer lentamente el pequeño bulto de mantas que sujetaba entre sus brazos y descubrió un pequeño bebé de unos pocos meses de edad, de piel pálida, pelo rizado arenoso y tiernas pecas distribuidas por su cara. Dormía plácidamente, aunque sus mejillas estaban rojas, producto de su llanto anterior.

—Ella es Aura. —finalizó Connor. Levantó su mano y dirigió a sus ojos su dura mirada.

—Luke Castellan. —se presentó otra vez el rubio y estrechó en un fuerte apretón la mano del otro—. Un placer conocerlos.

— _Eso te lo replantearás en un tiempo chico._ —comentó Hermione asomando la cabeza de entre las mantas—. _Ellos pueden ser un puñado._

— _Y eso sin contar que les gusta gastar bromas._ —continuó Dan con un todo adormilado.

Ante esto, ambos hermanos Stolls esbozaron una diabólica sonrisa. 

—Estamos jodidos —pensó Luke esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa—. Aunque podría ser divertido tenerlos con nosotros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primera noche en el campamento mestizo. Travis está cansado y quiere dormir, Connor desconfía de todo el mundo, Aura tiene hambre y Luke se preocupa por todos.

Aura soltó un pequeño balbuceo mientras se acomodaba contra el pecho de quien era su padre omega, la persona que le dio vida a pesar de su corta edad. Envueltos en cómodas mantas, Travis apoya su cabeza en su brazo derecho y se levanta levemente para mirar a su hermano pequeño. Connor se había quedado despierto un rato más, callado y sin hacer ruido después del aviso de Luke sobre el toque de queda y de las arpías que vigilan el campus durante la noche.

—No necesitas vigilar ahora, Connor.

Su hermano se gira y le mira, su mirada cansada y llena de sueño a pesar de su insistencia en seguir despierto. Se encontraban durmiendo en una misma cama de una de las literas semi vacías del fondo, arriba dormía una niña pequeña que aún no había sido reclamada, pero no es como si les molestara compartir cama. Debido a la falta de reclamos de los padres y madres hacia sus hijos, estos se quedaban en la cabaña de Hermes, lo que hacía que quedará poco espacio para la gente nueva o para los propios hijos e hijas de Hermes.

—No me fio —susurró, arrastrándose hacia la almohada para acomodarse al otro lado de la cama. Entre medio de ellos dos, el bebé se gira panza arriba al sentir el aroma de su tío cerca de ella.

—No parecen tener malas intenciones.

—Nunca se sabe —murmuró. Se acomodó dentro del edredón y levantó la mirada hacia su hermano.

—Es lo que mamá quería, no creo que sea malo.

Travis tiene una mirada cansada y brumosa, llena de sueño, mirada que está constantemente oculta por una máscara de felicidad e ignorancia. A su lado y ahora bien despierta, Aura mueve sus pies y manos en el poco espacio que tiene entre ellos dos, balbuceando. 

—Ahhh… —suspiró dramáticamente Travis, dejando caer pesadamente su cabeza sobre la almohada—. Tengo mucho sueño… 

—Duerme entonces.

—Pero Aura tiene que comer en un rato, y si no lo hago se pondrá a llorar y despertará a toda la cabaña. —se quejó el Omega—. Tiene buenos pulmones, creo que eso se parece a ti.

—Oye —farfulló Connor y le golpeó con el pie en la espinilla. Travis soltó un pequeño grito y trató de apartar los pies de su hermano—. Yo no grito.

—¿A no? Y esa vez que Leo se escondió detrás de la puerta y tu te asustaste, que? Vaya grito que soltase, hasta mamá se sorprendió. —se rió Travis entre susurros. 

—¡No me asusté!

—Clarooo

Minutos después, tal y como lo había dicho Travis, Aura empezó a quejarse. Sus grandes ojos azules se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas y sus labios empezaron a temblar. Connor abrió los ojos alertado, no se había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, y miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien se había despertado. Hambrienta, Aura empezó a gemir más fuerte y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus regordetas mejillas. El alfa cogió en brazos al bebé y se sentó, alargando su brazo derecho para mover el hombro de su hermano en un intento de despertarlo. A su alrededor, algunos niños se empezaron a quejar, pero siguieron durmiendo sin problemas. Todos menos uno, Luke, el consejero de la cabaña.

Finalmente, Travis abrió los ojos y se levantó bruscamente, molesto por ser despertado. Connor hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y movió sus brazos, en un intento de consolar a la niña. Soñoliento, Travis miró a los demás niños que dormían, y viendo que nadie los veía, gateó hasta el final de la cama y agarró la enorme chaqueta para ponérsela por encima de sus hombros. El menor de los hermanos se acercó de la manera más silenciosa que pudo y le tendió a la llorosa niña, quien tenía la cara roja por el llanto y gimoteaba con fuerza. Travis agradeció silenciosamente a su padre que ella no fuera de las que llorara a menos que se hubiera asustado o estuviera realmente molesta, y la acercó a su pecho.

Recostado contra la pared y con la mente nublada por el sueño, Travis miró hacia la nada mientras Aura se alimentaba de la leche de su padre omega. Ella agarraba la chaqueta con su pequeño puño mientras tranquilamente amamantaba. Reacio a quedarse dormido, Connor recostó su cabeza encima del muslo de Travis y dejó que su mente divagara.

Connor aún desconfiaba de los que lo rodeaban, no se sabía cuando podrían darles la espalda y traicionarlos. El ataque, el coma de su madre, la violación y el embarazo posterior. Habían pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo, no quería que lo que quedaba de su familia sufriera más de lo que ya han pasado. Travis lo entendía, pero también sabía que las calles no eran un buen lugar para criar a un bebé, el parto ya había sido una muestra de lo complicado que es dar a luz en las calles sin tener conocimiento de nada. La suerte era que su padre, Hermes, había llegado justo a tiempo para ayudarlos. 

Ahora bien despierto y sentado en su cama, Luke observó la escena que se presentaba unas literas más atrás. Entre la oscuridad, era más complicado diferenciar a los dos Stoll, ambos eran prácticamente iguales, pero Luke podía descifrar algo por las posturas y acciones de ambos. Según sus observaciones, quien sostenía a Aura contra su pecho y la ocultaba con la chaqueta era el omega, Travis, mientras que el que aparentaba estar dormido pero en realidad estaba realmente tenso era el alfa, Connor. 

En su mente, las piezas dispersas del puzle estaban empezando a encajar. Si el bebé fuera su hermana menor mortal, tendría sentido que huyera con ellos si había pasado algo a su familia y no podían simplemente abandonarla. El problema era que ella no habría podido atravesar la barrera que rodeaba el campamento, y ella simplemente lo había hecho, sin ningún problema. Eso descartaba completamente la teoría de que era la hermana. La otra, que había sido descartada completamente al momento de pasar por su cabeza, era que el bebé era de uno de ellos dos. 

Por lo que había visto en estas últimas horas, el bebé era de Travis, y por mucho que quería rechazar la idea de que él se había quedado preñado tan joven, sabía que era la que más sentido tenía. 

Tenía la idea de levantarse y acercarse a ellos, pero en el fondo, Luke sabía que era una mala idea hacer eso. Ambos hermanos acababan de conocerlo hace poco, y fue solo gracias a la capacidad del mayor de detectar las mentiras que pudo traerlos de manera segura al campamento. Sabía que Connor no lo dejaría acercarse mucho a su hermano y a Aura en un tiempo, y no sin antes decirle unas cuantas amenazas seguidas de miradas que asustarían a cualquiera. Eso sin hablar de las dos serpientes que iban con ellos.

Un débil lloro lo sacó de su trance. Provenía de una de las literas cercanas a los hermanos Stoll, una niña llamada Amanda Gómez, todavía no reclamada, de tan solo seis años, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. La pobre niña había visto a sus padres ser asesinados justo antes de que ellos llegaran para salvarla. Su olor normalmente lechoso, el dulce e inocente olor a cachorro, se estaba volviendo agrio a medida que pasaban los segundos. 

Eso pareció ayudar a Travis a salir de su mundo. Si sus instintos omega ya estaban bastante altos debido a su cachorro, el olor angustiado de uno lo puso aún más alerta. Tocó en el hombro a su hermano, quien levantó su cabeza para que este se pudiera levantar, y se acercó a la cama de la niña, que se encontraba delante de la suya.

Suavemente, colocó la palma de su mano contra la frente de la niña, sintiéndola caliente por la fiebre. Ella todavía se movía inquieta, producto de la pesadilla. Con Aura todavía agarrada a él y alimentándose, Travis giró su cabeza hacia su hermano, quien se había sentado en su cama, mirándolo.

—Tiene fiebre —le susurró a su hermano—. Voy a despertarla, al parecer también está teniendo una pesadilla, tu avisa a Luke y dile que hay un niño enfermo.

Sintiendo que era su momento para actuar, Luke se levantó y se acercó con sigilo hacia la cama donde estaba el omega. Travis estaba acariciando la cara de la niña mientras le susurraba palabras calmantes y la tranquilizaba con su aroma a caramelo. Ella acercó su tierna mejilla hacia la mano del omega, buscando más de ese aroma que tanto calmaba sus miedos de la pesadilla y que le recordaba a su madre. Sus ojos almendra estaban brumosos por la fiebre y su boca se abría y cerraba como un pez fuera del agua. 

—Ya lo he encontrado —dijo de repente Connor. Luke no sabía cuando el otro alfa había llegado hasta donde él estaba, a un lado de la cama de Amanda.

Por un instante, pudo haber jurado ver el cuerpo de Travis tensarse, pero no sabía si era por su propia presencia o por el susto. Rápidamente, se calmó y giró su cabeza hacia ellos dos.

—Ni siquiera te habías levantado cuando él ha llegado —susurró divertido el omega. Luego, su mirada se posó en él, ojos serios, pero no dejó de calmar a la niña—. Tiene fiebre, también ha tenido una pesadilla, pero eso ya ha pasado. 

—No puedo llevarla a la enfermería debido al toque de queda, pero puedo bajar la fiebre con algunas cosas que hay en el baño —murmuró el mayor de los cuatro, tomando el control del asunto—. Yo me encargo de todo, vosotros podéis ir a dormir. 

—Puedo ayudar.

—Estas un poco ocupado, Travis —este se movió inquieto, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros, pero Luke continuó antes de que dijera algo—, además, sé que estáis cansados. 

Travis dudó, pero se levantó de la cama quitando cuidadosamente su mano del débil agarre de la niña. Esta soltó un pequeño gemido de angustia ante la pérdida.

—No te vayas… —gimoteó angustiada.

—Shhh… Todo estará bien… —consoló el omega a la niña, su mano apartando el pelo de su cara. 

Ante tanto movimiento, Aura se desenganchó del pecho del omega y soltó un gemido angustiado ante la pérdida. 

—Travis —le advirtió Connor. 

—Shhh… Ya está, ya está… —la arrulló el omega y la movió con cuidado hasta que estuvo amamantando tranquilamente otra vez. 

—Es… ¿Es un bebé? —preguntó con ojos brillantes la niña. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por la fiebre, y su respiración era superficial.

Travis no dijo nada, en cambio, le dio una sonrisa algo tensa, y se agachó un poco para que ella pudiera ver bien al bebé. Ella seguía amamantando tranquilamente, ajena a las miradas que habían sobre ella. La niña jadeó maravillada, nunca había visto un bebé tan pequeño antes.

—Es tan linda…

—Se llama Aura.

—Hola Aura, me llamo Amanda —saludó débilmente la niña y acarició suavemente la mejilla del bebé. 

Travis se empezó a sentir algo incómodo, no acostumbrado a que la gente supiera de su relación con su bebé. No era que se avergonzara de ella, sino que las miradas de algunos le traían ciertos recuerdos indeseados. Connor se acercó a su hermano mayor, y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros en señal de apoyo. Travis asintió levemente y sonrió levemente. 

Justo en ese momento, Luke apareció con las medicinas necesarias. 

—Aquí traigo el jarabe, Amanda. Verás cómo te sentirás mejor, ¿si? —se agachó al lado de Amanda y vertió el jarabe en la cuchara. Ella asintió con la cabeza y abrió la boca, tragándose la medicina. Luke giró su cabeza hacia los hermanos Stoll. 

El omega más mayor acarició la cabeza llena de rizos oscuros de la niña en señal de buenas noches, y se fue a su cama, donde su hermano lo estaba esperando. Su mirada seguía siendo desconfiada.

Minutos después, Aura eructó y empezó a sentirse soñolienta. Se quedó dormida enseguida, seguida de Travis y Connor. En su cama, Luke confirmó su teoría y se prometió cuidar a sus hermanos para que no tuvieran que volver a sufrir.


End file.
